


January morning

by Phoenixontherise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affection, Boys In Love, Love, M/M, Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixontherise/pseuds/Phoenixontherise
Summary: A moment in time, specifically a January morning





	January morning

The january morning sun crept in and illuminated the room, revealing all of its secrets. On the beautifully decorated rug in red and gold, clothes lay scattered, where they had carelessly been thrown by their owners.

The sturdy bedside table held a pair of round glasses, placed with great care by someone high on emotion and in awe of their owner.

On the king sized bed next to it, two bodies lay tangled in sheets and each other, both out of the world's reach, lost in their own dream worlds. One dreaming of flying high in the clear blue sky, unbound and free. The other running through the woods, barely touching the forest floor, which is covered in glinting snow, crisp and cool.   
Not chased, chasing.

A smile ghosts one’s lips as he draws the other one closer in his arms, and the other melts into him effortlessly.

Finally, two have become one.


End file.
